La Forks HighLevels School
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: Bells never tried to talk to Jacob in person, Alice never see Bells cliff diving, and goes and spends a day with Quil before he changes, finds the meadows and tacks her bike to the Cullens' abandoned home. Then after graduation left for collage. The government calls students back to school. What will happen when the pack and the Cullens and Bells go to the some school?
1. Chapter 1

**La Forks High-Levels School**

_**Ch-1 The Return**_

Bells POV:

The Government had deiced that we need more schooling. So I was going back to Forks. It had been a little over two years scents I left. I have been in Isla Vista, California. There are three routes to drive from my home to Forks, I like the third, 22 hours and 52 mins, on I-5 N, and was 1,328 mi. The routes to drive from my home to Jacksonville, there were a few, I like the 1 day and 17 hours, on I-10 E, and 2,521 mi, one. The University of Isla Vista is about 9 secs and 335 ft on Sueno Rd. I live on Delplaya Dr, so it tacks me about 1 min and about .3 mi. to get to my collage. I live in a small two floored house. It has three bedrooms, kitchen/dinning room, living room, langrey room, study/library, and two bathrooms. The government told as that our homes and collages will be healed for us until we return. I was working on my degrees. I was now on the road to Forks were I would be living with my dad, Chief Charlie Swan, for five years. Five years of the rainy town that I dislike so much, more than I used to. Back over three and a haft year ago, I moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington. Were I meant the CULLENS! The cold ones, the bats, the vampires. I had fallen in love with one of the CULLENS and HE with me. Then not even a year later he left not letting me say goodbye to any of his family! Whom were like family to me too. Then JACOD BLACK saved me, only to hurt me more. I left Forks right after graduation day to come to The University of Isla Vista, in CA. To be going back made me sad. To have to go to La Forks High-Levels School with both the CULLENS, and BLACK was something that was much wears then the rain and gloom.

**Charlie POV:**  
Bells was pulling up our drive way. Billy was here watching the game, with Jack and Quil and Emery with him. I was so proud of Bells, but I was mad with Jack for hurting her. I was sure that this was going to be unconformable.

**Jacob POV:**

This was lame La Forks High-Levels School, with the bloodsuckers and the Newton boy who thought Bells was his girlfriend. Bells is pulling up in the track. I felt sicken, and sadden, and madden. Sick for the fact I lost her a little more than three years ago. Sadden for the fact that I'm in love with her but, she wouldn't want to look my way I'm sure. Madden for the fact that she might get back with the bloodsucker or get with Newton or have a boyfriend from were ever she was coming from, and she wouldn't what to be with me.

**Billy POV:**

"Hi Bells!" Charlie yelled.  
As Bells got out of the old track that Charlie bought for her from me. Bells was in a pair of black jeans, red rain boots, white t-shirt with a pladed chestnut button up over it, and a brown rain coat.  
"Hey dad." Bells side as she hugged him. Then she saw me. After a monument of quietly looking at each other.  
"Hi Billy. How have you been?" Bells asked.  
"Good, and you?"  
" Great. Writing, Animals and Forests Ranger, Laws of Criminal Justice, Teaching, and History class all day then working at Isla V Cal Z&H, then homework, and whatever."  
"Sound like you need this brake from all those class."  
"No, it's fun, and the warmth of the sun all the time, and the night sky is great."  
"Hey B. Aren't you going to say 'hi.'" asked Quil.  
"Sure, Sure. But saying 'hi' to Billy comes first after all the elders come…"  
"First. Hey Bells." said Emery.  
"Hi." Jack said quietly. After a monument of quit.  
"Hey. Dad I'm going to unpack, then call Ang, Ben, and Mike."  
"Ok, kid."

_**Bells POV:**_

I got up to my room and closed the door and let out the breath I was holding. This was going to be a long five years. I started to unpack….

_**Edwards POV:**_

Esme and Carlisle were moving back to Forks with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and myself because of the government's La Forks High-Levels School. I would see Bella aging. O my Bella, what would she do or say to us?


	2. Not Ch DisclaimerAN

Disclaimer

I do not only stories or any songs or characters unless I posted a made-up character or song or character writing a story inside of these stories. Otherwise, it belongs to whoever owns the copyright, such as all Harry Potter's blonde to JK Rowling and all twilight's belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I don't like a whole lot author notes, so try to post this disclaimer. Then the made-up characters plus author notes as the first you chapters in all, my fanfictions from now on.

Now try to be you were on the ball with updating from now on but I'm in my senior year in high school and there's a lot of family stuff going on in my life at all times so a little busy. So please hang in there with me and if you notice spelling mistakes, please let me know my spelling is terrible. Which is why I got a speaking Dragon kit, and for those of you that don't know what is speaking Dragon is it's basically a microphone that I speak into and it types what I'm saying.

While Enjoy my stories. And if you notice I have left one on touch for a while. Let me know about so many of that. I started at the same time so I can actually pinpoint my first fan fiction. Please don't get too upset with me. But feel free to correct any mistakes I make like I should point out when people say for the Harry Potter fan fictions that Harry's dad James was a chaser, that's not true he was a seeker by Harry or Harry is like his dad technically.

Again, I don't own the actual stories or characters are songs or poems just whatever twist I've done in the temperature in your reading or are about. Enjoy!


End file.
